Anniversary
by Hetalia456
Summary: Ludwig goes with his kids and Gilbert to visit Feli. A little GerIta that I came up with.


_**(A/N: So, here's something a little sadder. It took me longer than normal because I tried to find what year Italy was born in, eventually I just gave up with it and seeing as he's '20' I chose 1994. Hope you enjoy!)**_

"Veh~! Papa!" Ludwig jumped out of his trance like state and looked down. He was greeted to a huge smile from a young girl with blue eyes and auburn hair, a curl sticking out the right side. Ludwig crouched down and smiled and his daughter. "Felicia? Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded but pointed to a tree. "Gil got stuck in the tree!" She told him. Ludwig groaned and followed her to the tree. He looked up and saw a younger boy with honey coloured eyes and blonde hair, his curl coming out of the left side of his head. "Papa! I got stuck!" He called down, clinging to the trunk.  
>"Veh~! Papa! What do we do?" Felicia asked him. His heart skipped a beat at the noise she made at the start of the sentence. "Why did you go climbing a tree? We're going to visit your mother today!" He shouted up. "I thought I saw something! I guess I didn't…" Gil called back. Ludwig sighed and climbed up. He put his arm around his son and carefully climbed back down. He put Gil down and looked him sternly. "What would I tell your mother if you'd fallen and gotten hurt?"<br>"I'm sorry papa." Gil looked at his feet. Ludwig patted the young boys head then turned to his older sister. "You shouldn't have let him climb that high up. You're older, you have more responsibility. I'm not going to let you turn out like your Uncle Gilbert!"  
>"Veh…I'm sorry Papa. Is Uncle Gilbert coming with us to see Mama?" She asked, looking at him.<br>"Ja. He's going to drive us there, we're going to stay for a bit, then he'll bring you home."  
>"What about you?" Gil looked up.<br>"I'm staying a bit longer. I want some alone time with your mother." Felicia nodded but Gil looked from his sister to his father in confusion. Ludwig shook his head and took the inside.

A little later, Ludwig opens the door to let Gilbert in. "Hey West! Long-time no see!" He announced loudly. "We saw each other last weekend Gilbert. But it is nice to see you."  
>"Uncle Gilbert!" Felicia and Gil ran into the hallway and wrapped their arms round his legs. Gilbert patted their heads and grinned. "Kesesese! Good to see you too kids. You ready to go see Feliciano?" They both nodded excitedly. Ludwig, however, looked slightly sad. They got into Gilberts car and drove off. As Gilbert drove, he looked at Ludwig. "Hey, how are you coping?"<br>"Fine. I won't fully get over it. I don't think anyone will. But I have to be strong…for them…" He looked in the back and watched the kids laughing. "You know, you can talk to me. I'm your brother. I'm here if you need me." Gilbert told him. Ludwig nodded and went back to staring out the window. Gilbert pulled the car up and led the kids over the grass. "Veh~! Mama! We're here!" Felicia shouted. They dropped to their knees in front of a headstone which read 'Feliciano Vargas. 1994-2020. Loving wife and mother. Tragically taken away from his family. Forever missed.' It had been a year since Feli had been hit by that car. The kids hadn't taken it hard, still too young to understand the concept of death. Ludwig on the other hand had never been properly happy since. He still woke up expecting the Italian man to be next to him. Ludwig changed the Daisies in the vase for new ones then sat down next to Gilbert. "Veh~! Mama! Gil has a sticking out the side of his head like us now! But his is on the left side like Uncle Lovino! Isn't that cool!" Ludwig smiled and put his hand on Felicia's shoulder.

After a picnic, Gilbert stood up. "Ok, kids. It's getting late. I should get you two home. Don't stay to long, Ok Ludwig?" He asked, helping the kids to their feet. Ludwig nodded giving Felicia and Gil a kiss on the cheek each. He waved as his brother lead them back to the car. He looked back to the grave, tears now threatening to flow. "Aren't they getting big, Feli? Felicia looks so much like you, it's remarkable. A-and she even makes the noise you used to. Must have been hearing you do it so much haha…" He trailed off for a minute, losing his train of thought. He got it back after a second. "I'm trying to be strong, for Felicia and Gil. But Feli…I miss you so much. I want you back so much. Bruder and Lovino help…but I want you…" He closed his eyes as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. "Feli…I should have protected you! I miss you so much!" He put his head on his knees. Suddenly, he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Feliciano was smiling at him, a ghostly light surrounding him. "Veh…I miss you too Lud. It's not your fault what happened. Just look after Felicia and Gil, Ok?" The Italian looked down at the German. Ludwig stood up and tried to hug him, but he disappeared before he got the chance. He fell to his knees again, and started sobbing. "Oi! Pota- Lud…wig. What are you doing here?" Ludwig looked up to see Feliciano's older brother Lovino frowning down at him. He stood up and wiped his eyes. "Nothing, I just came to visit Feli. I'm leaving now anyway." He checked his watch, Gilbert would be freaking out.  
>"Come on. I'll take you home…" Lovino muttered. Ludwig looked at him, slightly shocked, but took his offer anyway. "How come you knew where to find me?"<br>"Your Fratello called me asked if you were with me. He got worried when you didn't show up. I put two and two together and guessed you were here."  
>"Danke, Lovino." Lovino nodded. After that, they drove in silence.<p>

When they got back, Ludwig turned back to Lovino. "Do you want to come in and see Felicia and Gil?" He asked. Lovino shook his head.  
>"No, Felicia looks too much like Feli and Gil has his the exact same eyes. I'll come another time. See you…Ludwig." He nodded, rolled up the window and drove off. Ludwig sighed and went inside. "Where the hell have you been!?" Gilbert yelled peering down the hall.<br>"I'm sorry, I lost track of time. Lovino gave me a ride back."  
>"I know I sent him to find you…You've been crying?" Gilbert studied his brother's face carefully. Ludwig shook his head a little. "Ok, I cried a little. Sorry."<br>"No. Don't apologise. Go to bed. I'll stay until morning and make sure you're all right."  
>"Danke, Bruder." Gilbert shrugged and went into the living room. Ludwig sighed and made his way upstairs. Felicia's bedroom door was open slightly, so he peered in. "Veh~! Papa! You're back!" Felicia was sitting up in bed. He went in and sat on the edge of her bed. "Shush, don't wake up your brother. Were you waiting for me?" She nodded, smiling. Ludwig stroked her hair; she really did look like Feli. "Veh~?" The sound caught him off guard again.<br>"You know, when your mother was alive. He used to do that all the time too." He fought back the tears. "Papa, it's ok. Mama's watching over us. He promised he would!" Ludwig tried to laugh, but it sounded strangled. "I know. He promised me too." His shoulders started to shake, and tears came to his eyes again. Felicia tilted her head at him. "Veh…Papa? Are you ok?" He sniffed and wrapped his arms around Felicia. "You look so much like him…" He muttered into her hair. She patted his back softly. "Veh…its ok Papa." She hugged him back.

**_(Hope you enjoyed reading! This made me feel a little sad when I wrote this! Poor Lud!)_**


End file.
